


Violence is sometimes the answer

by Im_only_mildly_ashamed



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Because that man is vile, FUCK PLOT, Fuck Logic, Hisoka gets his ass beat, I just want Mito to murder Hisoka, It gets really gross, It's also the most self indulgent thing I've written, Nen, Other, Violence, because I hate pedos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_only_mildly_ashamed/pseuds/Im_only_mildly_ashamed
Summary: Hisoka tries to get cute with Gon.Handsy cute.Sexual assault cute.Rape cute.Mito literally murders him.





	1. Don't touch him

“~Little Gon~”

Gon swiveled around on his heel.

That voice…

“It’s a while little Gon~ You’ve only become more appetizing.”

Gon tightened his grip on his fishing rod and crouched lower to the ground.

He had no idea where Hisoka was, and he couldn’t use his nen to find out.

That gave him an idea.

“Hisoka, I can’t fight you, I have no nen.”

Hisoka let out a horrible, amused laugh.

“What on earth makes you think I want you to fight back? Somethings are more fun without it.”

Gon swallowed and tensed.

This could get really, really ugly.

In the bush behind him, Gon could hear rustling.

He turned around and snapped his fishing rod forward.

It sailed through the air and caught in the leaves.

He tried to tug it free.

No luck.

“Hello little fruit.” The voice was close now. Deadly close.

Gon felt a hand slide down the side of his body.

He whipped around and tried to hit Hisoka.

His fishing rod fell short, lure still caught in the bush.

Hisoka licked his lips.

Gon could smell his sickly sweet smell.

“Gon dear, could you come over here?”

Everyone froze.

Both Hisoka and Gon turned to source of the friendly, female voice.

“Gon, is this your mother? You never told me-”

“Shut. Up.” Said the woman, voice clear and kind.

“Aunt Mito run!”

“Gon, just come behind me.” said the red-haired woman

Gon swallowed.

His brain was working like a machine close to breaking down from overheating.

He’d accepted his life was a lost cause, but Mito…

“Mmm. You’re no fun. Leave me with him.” Said Hisoka, humming. He flicked a trading card, nen filled and deadly at Mito.

Gon screamed.

The card just sort of…

Went missing.

“Gon. I want you step away from him.” Said Mito, military-like tones returning.

Gon took a hasty, nervous step towards her.

Hisoka reached to grab hold of the boy.

Gon couldn’t see it, but he felt the deadly change in aura

He winced.

He kept his eyes closed.

He couldn’t feel anything but the cool ocean breeze as the sun set.

He opened his eyes.

He could smell Mito, the smell of clean clothes and flour.

After he opened his eyes she slid a protective arm around his back.

Gon wrapped his arms around the woman as tightly as he could.

Sometime else he might have worried about hurting her.

Now he didn’t care.

“Gon, you need to go inside.”

Gon could feel the angry prickling of tears at the corners of his eyes.

His shook his head.

He would trade nothing for holding her as tightly as he could.

“ _ Now _ young man.” she said, a kind of anger that Gon had never heard before in her voice.

He looked up at her face.

The boy ran home, crying.


	2. Say you're sorry

Hisoka smiled his sickly smile.

“So there is something sweet on this island.” He said, smile portraying a level of pleasure far beyond obscene.

“If you hadn’t laid your hands on my child, I wouldn’t have to do this.”

Hisoka looked down at his broken arm.

The one held tightly in the fiery haired woman’s grasp.

He pulled a playing card from his pocket and sliced the offending arm off at the ebow.

He smiled like he’d won anything.

Mito tossed the arm over her shoulder like it was trash.

Hisoka, with the same card, tried to slice at the woman.

She ripped his arm straight out of the socket.

Hisoka didn’t scream.

He stumbled backwards, weaving a tapestry of nen to his fallen limbs and the surrounding trees.

He was a readying a trap he thought was rather clever.

Mito kicked him, quickly and squarely into the knee, snapping his leg backwards at the joint.

Hisoka’s body forced out a pained gasp.

He had no idea what was happening.

She moved faster than he could see, and was destroying him with no visible aura.

This was something much older and much angrier than Nen.

The pedophile fell onto his back.

Mito stepped on his other leg at the thigh, then started adding pressure.

She kept going.

It exploded in a mess of bone and blood.

Hisoka actually screamed.


	3. I don't care if you're sorry

There wasn’t much left when Mito got done, but what was left was in agony.

And still very much alive, despite all it’s begging for otherwise.

She didn’t leave what was left where she’d found him.

She didn’t leave what was left on Whale Island.

But she did go back to her son, and she did hold him as tightly as she could.

Because she loves that boy more than anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate this clown so much right now.
> 
> Every now and again, I'll be reminded that the dark corner of the internet that wants Gon to be raped by this fucking clown exists.
> 
> I really really dislike that it exists.


End file.
